superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2(Japanese: スーパーマリオギャラクシー2 Hepburn:Sūpā Mario Gyarakushī Tsū?) is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It was first announced at E3 2009 and is the sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. It was released in North America on May 23, 2010; in Japan on May 27, 2010; in Europe on June 11, 2010; and in Australia on July 1, 2010. It is the fourth original 3D platformer in the Super Mario series, after Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario Galaxy. The story follows Mario as he pursues the Koopa King,Bowser, into outer space, where he has imprisonedPrincess Peach and taken control of the universe using Power Stars. Mario must travel across variousgalaxies to recover the Power Stars in order to travel to the center of the universe and rescue the princess. The game was originally planned as an updated version of Super Mario Galaxy with some modifications and a projected development time of a year; this version would have been called Super Mario Galaxy More. It was later decided that the game was to be developed as a fleshed-out sequel when the development staff continued to build upon the game with dozens of new ideas, and so development time expanded to two and a half years. Among the additions are dynamic environments, new power-ups, and, most notably, the ability to ride Yoshi. Upon its release, Super Mario Galaxy 2 was met with as muchwidespread critical acclaim as its predecessor, and is one of the highest rated video games of all time on the aggregation sites Metacritic andGameRankings. It is one of the best-selling games on the Wii with 6.72 million copies sold worldwide. In 2015, it became the first disc-based Wii game to get a re-release on the Wii U eShop. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Super Mario Galaxy 2 for the 153rd episode of The Completionist. It was done to celebrate Black Friday. Jirard finds the narrative simple and a big of a retread of the first game, but finds it charming regardless. Besides, the main star of the game is the gameplay. He finds that the basic gameplay has been ironed out from the previous game, and the worlds have more variety. He’s also fond of the new map system, as it allows for getting in and out of levels faster. He also gives heavy praise to the music. Jirard admits that though the gameplay is similar to the first, he feels this was the best possible way to handle it. He’s critical of the motion controlled levels, but is thankful that they’re short and not in abundance. He gives some attention to the new power-ups and enemies, especially the cosmic clones. Yoshi is given praise for the way he changes up the gameplay. Jirard finds the things to collect a little overwhelming, but it overall doesn’t detract from the fun the game provides. He still enjoys the green star quest. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Wii Category:Mario Games Category:Fini-Pete It!